


Sötét Rózsák

by Viky4



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon halála mindenkit nagyon megvisel, leginkább Reidet, aki apjaként tekintett rá. Hotch megvigasztalja őt, de ez a vigasztalás átcsap valami egészen másba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sötét Rózsák

* * *

 Az eső halkan kopogott a gyászoló tömeg fekete esernyőin. Sokan gyűltek össze a temető eldugott kis zugába. Családtagok, barátok, ismerősök és persze az egység minden tagja.   
Jason Gideon egy hete lett öngyilkos a faházában. Csak egy levelet hagyott.   
Régóta volt már a szakmában, sok szörnyűséget látott, de a múltkori eset után teljesen összeroppant. Csak magát hibáztatta, amikor megölték Saraht, egy régi iskolatársát. Pedig nem tehetett róla, nem tudta volna megmenteni. Utána azt hitte, ha gyorsan visszatér a munkába könnyebben tud felejteni, de nem így történt. Sorra halmozta a hibákat, nem bírta tovább. Egy lövéssel végzett magával. A testét Reid találta meg, aki teljesen összetört a történtek miatt. Kicsit úgy tekintett a férfire mintha az apja lenne. Õ mindig kiállt mellette, mert sokszor nem találta a helyét. Alig volt 20 éves és már az FBI-nál dolgozott, büszke lehetett magára, de ez sokszor inkább teherként nehezedett a vállára. Gideon mindig meghallgatta, ha gondja volt és most nincs többé.   
  
_„Még, ha a halál árnyékának völgyében járok is, nem félek a gonosztól, mert te velem vagy; a te vessződ és botod, azok vigasztalnak engem._  
 _Asztalt terítesz nékem az én ellenségeim elõtt; elárasztod fejem olajjal; csordultig van a poharam._  
 _Bizonyára jóságod és kegyelmed követnek engem életem minden napján, s az Úr házában lakozom hosszú ideig”_ \- hangzottak a tiszteletes szavai.  
  
Reid üveges tekintettel bámulta a koporsón végiggördülõ vízcseppeket. Szinte fel sem fogta, hogy mi történik körülötte. García, Morgant átölelve sírdogált, Prentiss, JJ kezét fogta és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.   
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ez történik - suttogta.   
Hotch volt az egyetlen, aki el tudta rejteni az érzéseit. Szigorú tekintettel bámult a semmibe, ugyanazzal az ábrázattal, mint minden egyes nap. Nem volt õ ennyire szigorú, csak ezzel próbált falat felhúzni maga köré. Tõle, soha sem merték megkérdezni, hogy mi a baj, nem elemezték a magánéletét. Ennek most az egyszer örült is. Nehéz idõszakon ment keresztül. Nemrég váltak el Haleyvel, ami nagyon megviselte. Viszont most egészen máson jártak a gondolatai.   
Aggódó tekintettel nézett hol Reidre, hol a koporsóra és belegondolt abba, hogy majdnem õt is elveszítette.  
  
Miután Reidet elrabolta és megkínozta egy sorozatgyilkos, már nem volt a régi. Hotch már régóta sejtette, hogy drogozik, mégsem tett semmit. Megállíthatta volna, de nem foglalkozott vele. Annyi megoldatlan ügyük volt, szabadidejük meg szinte semmi.   
Csak magát hibáztatta, mikor a fiút félholtan találta a lakásában. Napok óta nem ment be a központba, a telefont nem vette fel. Senki sem tudta mi történt vele, végül Hotch ment el hozzá. Azonnal kórházba szállították, ahol az orvos megállapította, hogy csak a szerencsén múlt az élete. A férfi kötelességének érezte, hogy mellette legyen, így minden nap meglátogatta. A felépülése hosszú és kínkeserves folyamat volt. Hotch látta, ahogy szenved az elvonási tünetektõl és úgy érezte belehal a fájdalomba, hogy nem segíthet rajta. Bár mellette volt minden nap, de Reid szinte fel sem fogta, hogy mi történik körülötte. Beszélt hozzá, de talán nem is a férfit látta maga elõtt. Gyakran hallucinált.  
  
Hotch egy nap későig bent maradt nála, a kezét simogatta és megbánó pillantásokat vetett rá, mire a fiú hirtelen átölelte és egy apró csókot lehelt az ajkaira. A férfi nem tudta mire vélni, úgy gondolta Reid most is hallucinál, és ez az egész nem neki szól, legalább is nagyon remélte. Viszont arra nem számított, hogy megdobban a szíve a fiú ajkának érintésétől. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal közelebb húzta magához és elmélyítette a csókot. Összeborzongott, mikor nyelvük összeért és Reid halkan sóhajtott. A férfi ebbe a csókba beleadta minden fájdalmát. Forrón és szenvedélyesen csókolta a fiút miközben egyik kezével szorosan húzta magához a másikkal beletúrt göndör fürtjeibe, Reid pedig átfonta karjait a nyaka körül. Úgy ölelte, mintha sohasem akarná elengedni. Percek teltek el mire Hotch feleszmélt és ellökte magától a fiút. Ez a csók csak azért történhetett meg, mert túl sok mindenen ment keresztül mostanában. Haleyvel folyamatosan veszekedtek a munkája miatt, mire a nő beadta a válókeresetet, a kisfiuk beteg volt, szörnyű ügyeket kellett megoldaniuk és sokszor már túl késő volt, mire elkapták a gyilkost, és persze ott volt az az eset amikor, rátalált Reidre. Nagyon gyenge volt, emiatt történt az egész, legalább is ezt próbálta bemagyarázni magának. Sokáig hitegette magát, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy az a csók örökre megváltoztatott valamit. Biztos volt abban, hogy nem meleg, legalább is rettegett a gondolattól, hogy az lenne. Még középiskolában voltak furcsa érzései egy srác iránt, de próbálta elhessegetni ezeket a gondolatokat, és akkor jött Haley, aki mondhatni megmentette önmagától. Fiatalon összeházasodtak, ezenfelül rengeteg munkája lett mikor az FBI-hoz került, még gondolkozni sem volt ideje. És most itt ez a törékeny, alig 20 éves fiú, aki teljesen felkavarta. Később egyáltalán nem beszéltek a történtekről, valószínűleg Reid nem is emlékezett rá, Hotch pedig próbált úgy tenni, mintha meg sem történt volna.

Hotchot, gondolataiból egy érintés rázta fel. Morgan a vállára tette a kezét és együttérzõen nézett rá. García még mindig ott állt mellette és szorosan karolt belé.   
\- Fiúk, én ezt nem bírom, kikészülök - szipogta.   
\- Mindannyiunknak nehéz - helyeselt Hotch, miközben arca meg sem rezdült, tekintetébõl semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni.   
\- Látom, téged nem visel meg annyira - mérte végig Morgan, mire a férfi egyenesen a szemébe fúrta a tekintetét és olyan szigorúan nézett rá hogy a férfi jobbnak látta, ha odébbáll.   
Hotch lopva Reidre pillantott, aki közvetlenül a sír mellett állt, egyik kezében az esernyõ, másikban egy sötét rózsa. Vékony ujjai, görcsösen szorították a virág szárát, a tüskék talán fel is sértették a kezét. Arca könnyes volt, szemét lesütve bámulta a sírgödörbe leeresztett koporsót, mikor a távolból felcsendült Andrea Bocelli - Time to say goodbye címû száma. Szívszorító volt hallgatni ennek a gyönyörû zenének és az esõ kopogásának szimfóniáját. Hotch erõs késztetést érzett rá, hogy odalépjen a fiúhoz és átölelje, de tudta mit fog kiváltani belõle a közelsége, és félt, hogy azt már senki elõl sem tudná elrejteni ezért mozdulatlanul állt tovább és meredt a semmibe.   
  
A zene lágyan szólt, miközben mindenki a koporsóra dobta az eddig kezükben szorongatott sötét rózsát. Reid volt az utolsó, aki elengedte a virágot. Nézte, ahogy lassan ráhull a koporsó vizes fedelére. A virágszirmok lehulltak és szétterültek az esõcseppek súlya alatt. A vörös szirmok innen még sötétebbnek látszódtak, szinte feketének.  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a fiú nem bírta tovább, térdre borult és hangos zokogásban tõrt ki. Nem érdekelte senki, mert az, aki igazán számított már nincs többé. Hotch beleremegett a látottakba és könnycseppek jelentek meg a szeme sarkában, segíteni szeretett volna, de tudta, hogyha most megmozdul, akkor más is észre fogja venni a könnyeit. Szerencsére JJ gyorsan a fiú mellett termett és felsegítette. Hotch egy hálás pillantást idézett felé majd lesütötte a szemét. A sírgödör lassan megtelt földdel. Reid tudta, hogy ha most nem tesz semmit, azzal végleg elismeri barátja halálát.   
\- Ne... Kérem ne...! - suttogta elcsukló hangon miközben JJ szorosan magához ölelte.  
\- Spencer... Annyira sajnálom - mondta, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte el a fiút.   
Miután megkoszorúzták a sírt, mindenki Hotch háza felé vette az irányt. Itt tartották a halotti tort, mert õ lakott a legközelebb a temetõhöz, és amúgy is kongott a ház az ürességtõl mióta Haley elment és magával vitte Jacket is.   
  
Hotch nem volt túl kreatív az ilyen dolgokban ezért Garcíát kérte meg, hogy díszítse fel a házat.   
A lány stílusát elnézve félt, hogy mit mûvel majd, de végül nagyon szépre sikerült.   
Szinte mindenki elhagyta már a temetõt, csak Reid álldogált a sír mellett. Hotch az alkalmat megragadva odalépett mellé, kicsit habozott, de végül a fiú vállára tette a kezét, aki könnyes szemmel nézett vissza rá. A férfi úgy gondolta, nincs ennél szívszorítóbb látvány a világon.   
\- Menjünk - suttogta, majd lassan õk is elindultak a ház felé. 

* * *

\- Nagyon szép lett García - jegyezte meg Prentiss, ahogy végigmérte a házat.   
\- Köszönöm - válaszolt a lány.  
A polcokon kis mécsesek égtek, a szekrények sarkaira fekete szalagokat tûzött. A nappali közepén elhelyezett hosszú asztalt fekete terítõ borította. Rajta tálcákon, sok kis szendvics. Az egész szoba tele volt koszorúkkal és virágokkal.   
\- Olyan ez a hely, mint egy istenverte virágbolt - dünnyögte Hotch miközben próbálta az emberek és a koszorúk között átverekedni magát a ház egyik felébõl a másikba.  
JJ és Prentiss a rokonokat vigasztalta, García a kanapén ült továbbra is Morgant átölelve.  
Hotch egyre idegesebben járkált fel-alá, többször is végigmérte a tömeget, de Reidet nem találta sehol. Gyomra kicsire zsugorodott és egyre jobban görcsölt. Nagyon rossz érzése volt.   
  
\- Mi lassan indulunk - szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögül, majd egy lágy érintést érzett a vállán. Megfordult. JJ és Prentiss állt elõtte, egymásba karolva, majd nemsokára Morgan és García is mellettük termett.  
\- Mi is megyünk, de ugye rendben leszel? - nézett kérdõn a lány, mire Hotch helyeslõen bólintott.  
Lassan mindenkit kikísért, és egyedül maradt a gondolataival, a házra sötétség borult, az esõ egyre jobban szakadt, Reid meg sehol.   
Többször is végigjárta a házat mire megpillantotta a fiút az egyik ablakból. A hátsó teraszon ült, esernyõ nélkül, haja és zakója teljesen elázott. Összegörnyedt, így Hotch nem látta, hogy mit csinál. Közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, innen már tisztán kivehető volt, hogy keservesen zokog. Meg sem hallotta, hogy a férfi közeledik hozzá.   
Hotch szeme kikerekedett, mikor meglátta, hogy Reid a szolgálati fegyverét szorongatja. Remegõ ujjaival végigsimított rajta, majd megragadta a markolatánál.   
\- Sajnálom Jason - nyögte szinte fuldokolva a sírástól.   
Hotch azonnal mellette termett és kitépte a kezébõl a fegyvert. Letérdelt elé a sárba és erõsen megrázta a vállánál fogva.   
\- Mit csinálsz? Teljesen megőrültél?! - ordította, de a hangja elcsuklott. A fiú egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Tekintetéből sugárzott a fájdalom.   
\- Sajnálom - suttogta és zokogva omlott Hotch karjaiba. 

* * *

Reid a fürdõszoba tükrében bámulta magát. Még mindig remegett. A szemei kipirosodtak, arcára száradtak a könnyek, göndör tincsei a homlokára tapadtak, ruháiból csavarni lehetett volna a vizet. Hotch csak egy törölközőt és egy hajszárítót nyomott a kezébe pár perccel ezelõtt, majd megbánóan nézett hol rá, hol a mosásra váró ruhakupacokra.   
\- Tudod mióta Haley elment... - próbált magyarázkodni, de Reid megértõen bólintott és nem firtatta a helyzetet. Egy órával késõbb már Hotch elõtt állt, még mindig kócosan, de legalább szárazan. Végigmérte a férfit, aki már átöltözött. Egy fekete farmert és egy laza fehér inget vett fel. Reid azon gondolkozott, hogy talán még sohasem látta fõnökét ennyire hétköznapian. Megköszörülte a torkát.   
\- Nos, azt hiszem mennem kéne, már nagyon késő van - pillantott az órára, ami már fél tízet mutatott. Idõközben teljesen besötétedett, csak a villámok fénye világította be a kertváros eldugott kis utcáit.   
Hotch gyomra megint görcsbe rándult és szigorúan tekintett a fiúra.   
\- Nem engedem, hogy elmenj.   
\- De...  
\- Nem Reid. Azok után, ami történt nem. Ezt veheted parancsnak is.   
\- De... De… Most nem vagyunk szolgálatban.   
\- Nem érdekel - mondta Hotch ellentmondást nem tûrõ hangon.   
\- Majd alszom a kanapén, tiéd lehet a szobám.  
Reid bizonytalanul nézett a résnyire nyitott ajtó felé. Még soha sem látta Hotch hálószobáját. Miért is látta volna? Úgy gondolta ez olyan 'szent és sérthetetlen' hely, amihez senkinek semmi köze. Az övét is nagy becsben tartotta és nem mutatta meg senkinek. Egy lányt talán szívesen felvitt volna, de az iskolában õ volt a legfiatalabb, nem volt esélye az idõsebbeknél, hiszen nem sokan érettségiznek 12 évesen. Utána egyszerûen elhessegette az érzést, hogy neki bárkire is szüksége lenne.   
\- Ha azt szeretnéd, lehet tiéd a kanapé - szólalt meg Hotch.   
Reid helyeselt, majd mindketten nyugovóra tértek.   
  
Órák teltek el, és az esõ még mindig hangosan kopogott. Hotch nem bírt aludni. Üveges tekintettel bámulta a plafont, mikor sírásra lett figyelmes.   
\- Reid - suttogta, és erõst késztetést érzett rá, hogy kimenjen hozzá, de félt a saját érzéseitõl. Eddig könnyû volt õket elrejteni, de most itt voltak kettesben.   
Nagy meglepetésére maga Reid kopogtatott az ajtón. Habozás nélkül nyitotta ki és engedte be a fiút.   
\- Nem tudok aludni... én.. én... Sajnálom, ha felébresztettelek - suttogta remegő hangon.   
\- Semmi baj. Én sem tudok aludni - válaszolt Hotch.  
\- Gyere, ülj le.  
\- Nem akarok zavarni.  
\- Nem zavarsz, csak ülj le, majd fõzök neked zöldteát, hogy kicsit megnyugodj.   
Öt perc múlva Hotch egy bögrével tért vissza Reidhez, aki még mindig az ajtóban toporgott.  
\- Ne ácsorogj itt, mondtam, hogy ülj le! - nézett rá, olyan szigorúan, mintha most is bevetésen lennének, ezért Reid jobbnak látta, ha követi a 'parancsot'. Végigmérte a nagy francia ágyat, a szürke lepedõt, a fekete selyem ágynemûhuzatot. Az egész olyan Hotchos (nem mintha valaha is ezen gondolkozott volna. Végül egy kevés habozás után leült az ágy szélére, a férfi közvetlenül mellé és a kezébe nyomta a teát.   
\- Idd meg! - mondta továbbra is olyan hangsúllyal, mintha parancsot adna ki.   
A fiú nem mozdult, saját tükörképét bámulta, amibõl nem sok minden látszódott az éjjeli lámpa gyér fényénél. Leginkább csak kócos hajának körvonala. Majd a folyadék fodrozódni kezdett könnyeitõl. Keze annyira remegett, hogy Hotch jobbnak látta, ha inkább leteszi a bögrét az éjjeli szekrényre.  
\- Spencer. Ne sírj - suttogta, a hangja teljesen ellágyult. Reid talán még sohasem hallotta így beszélni, nem bírta tovább, újra a karjaiba omlott, a férfi pedig szorosan húzta magához, a hátát és a haját simogatta. A fiú a vállába temette az arcát, majd a nyakához hajolt.  
\- Köszönöm.   
Ajkait csak pár miniméter választotta el Hotch bõrétõl, aki érezte a leheletét, forró könnyeit, a szívének dobbanását. Ebbe az érzésbe õ is beleremegett, de nem ez volt, ami igazán aggasztotta, hanem a lassan felébredõ vágy, ami miatt kínzó lelkiismeret furdalás gyötörte.   
Itt volt a karjai között ez a törékeny fiú, aki most veszítette el azt az embert, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, bizalommal fordult Hotchhoz, annyira fiatal és ártatlan volt még, szinte gyermeki, de ahogy forró teste az õ testéhez simult, az egészen felkavaró volt a számára. Arra az estére gondolt, amikor csókolóztak a kórházban, és csak arra vágyott, hogy újra megtegyék.   
Kicsit elhajolt tõle, és homlokát az õ homlokához nyomta.  
\- Kérlek, nyugodj meg!- suttogta és hüvelykujjával letörölte az arcáról a könnyeket.   
\- Mit csinálsz? - nyögte Reid, mikor Hotch már az ajkait simogatta remegõ újjal. A tekintetét kereste, de a férfi lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Mit csinálsz? Nézz rám! - suttogta Reid egyre kétségbeesettebben.   
A férfi ekkor felpillantott, és egy aranybarna szempár meredt rá. Sok minden tükrözõdött ebben a pillantásban, fájdalom és meglepõdöttség.   
Hotch nem bírt megszólalni, áhítattal mérte végig a fiú telt ajkait, nehezére esett visszafogni magát, szinte már remegett, egyik kezével közelebb húzta magához, míg a másikkal inkább ellökni próbálta, végül nem bírta tovább és lágyan megcsókolta a fiút. Nagy megdöbbenésére nem ellenkezett, szorosan a nyaka köré fonta a karját és próbálta viszonozni minden csókját. Az ajkuk összetapadt, a szívük szinte egyszerre dobbant, Hotch pedig egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta õt. Reid halkan nyögött, mikor a nyelvül összetalálkozott, de még mindig nem ellenkezett. Pár perc telhetett el, mire feleszmélt.   
\- Hotch... ez nem helyes.. Hotch... Tudod ez nálad csak egy érzelmi átvitel, azért csinálod, mert össze vagy zavarodva... és ... és.. te a fõnököm vagy - próbálta mindezt elmagyarázni, mikor egy-egy pillanatra elvált az ajkuk, de közben õ is szomjasan csókolta a férfit. Nehezére esett, de végül ellökte magától, felpattant az agyról és a falig hátrált.   
\- Ezt nem csinálhatjuk! - mondta és közben próbált nagyon komoly arcot vágni, de az ábrázata inkább hasonlított egy riadt kisfiúéhoz.   
Hotch felállt az ágyról és egy pillanat alatt Reid elõtt termett, olyan szoros közelségben hogy a fiú mozdulni se tudott. Hirtelen kapta el a kezeit, emelte a feje fölé és nyomta a falnak a csuklójánál fogva.   
\- Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy nem akarod, azért elég jól csókolsz - suttogta kihívóan a fülébe. Reid érezte a leheletét a nyakán, majd nedves ajkait a bõrén. Önkéntelenül is felnyögött. Egyszerre volt elégedett és bizonytalan. Ezelõtt még soha senkivel sem csókolózott (kivéve a kórházi esetet). Sokszor elképzelte, hogy milyen lehet, de neki mindig csak a magány jutott. Néha annyira vágyott a törõdésre, valaki érintésére, hogy már az sem érdekelte volna, ha az illetõ férfi, de ez a helyzet Hotchal, teljesen felkavarta.   
\- Ne... Kérlek ne... Hotch ez nem helyes - nyögte, miközben a férfi lágy csókokkal hintette be a nyakát, a kulcscsontját, és a mellkasát.   
\- Aaron! Hagyd abba! - szólt most már hangosabban, de furcsa volt fõnökét a keresztnevén szólítani, még soha sem kerültek olyan helyzetbe, hogy így hívja. A hangja ismét elcsuklott. Már nem bírt ellenkezni. Hagyta, hogy a férfi újra megcsókolja, az ujjaik összefonódtak, testük szorosan simult egymáshoz. A férfi próbálta minél közelebb vonni magához, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal ledöntötte az ágyra, miközben ajkuk egy pillanatra sem vált el egymástól. Hotch hátán hideg borzongás futott végig, mikor megérezte a fiú merevedését a sajátjához simulni. Csak nadrágon keresztül ért hozzá, de így is jó érzés volt, egyszerre felkavaró és kínzóan gyönyörû. Kicsit eltávolodott tõle és a szemébe nézett. Reid pillantása riadt volt, ajkai résnyire nyitva, mintha meg akarná magyarázni miért, történik ez vele, de Hotch nem adott rá idõt.   
\- Érezni akarlak - suttogta, majd ajkuk ismét csókban forrt össze. Gyors mozdulatokkal gombolta, ki az ingét és simított végig a hasán, a bõre selymes volt és szinte perzselt. Reid minden érintésbe beleremegett. Nagyon felizgatta, amit Hotch mûvelt vele, hirtelen minden akart, már nem érdekelte, hogy most épp ellenkeznie kéne. Bizonytalan mozdulatokkal kezdte el gombolgatni a férfi ingét, majd remegõ ujjakkal fedezte fel izmos felsõtestét. Õrjítõen lassan simogatta, amit Hotchot még jobban felizgatta. Hangosan zihált és már alig bírta visszafogni magát. Tudta, hogy már nem kell sok és olyat tesz, amit nagyon meg fog bánni. Reid kezéért nyúlt, és újra az ágyhoz szorította.   
\- Hagyd abba! - nyögte, majd megvált az ingétõl és újra megcsókolta a fiút. Tudta, hogy mi lenne a helyes, mint ahogy azt is, hogy képtelen leállni. Lassan végigsimított Reid merevedésén. A fiú összerezdült az érintéstõl, a fejét hátrahajtotta, a szemeit összeszorította és a lepedõbe markolt, halk sóhajok hagyták el az ajkát.   
Hangosan nyögött fel, mikor Hotch kigombolta a nadrágját és csupasz férfiasságához ért. A férfit magát is meglepte, hogy mennyire jó érzés, a tenyere alatt érezni a fiút. Kemény, és lüktet minden érintésétõl, de a bõr, puha és forró rajta.  
  
\- Érints meg - suttogta és Reid kezét a saját merevedése felé húzta. A fiú csak nadrágon keresztül ért hozzá, épphogy csak végigsimította, mozdulatai kínzóan lassúak voltak. Hotch úgy érezte felrobban, már attól el tudott volna élvezni, ahogy Reid forró testéhez simult. Gyors mozdulatokkal hámozta ki magát a maradék ruhából, Reid elpirult mikor meglátta és elfordította a fejét.   
\- Bízz bennem! - suttogta Hotch ugyanolyan vörös arccal majd lassan õt is megszabadította ruháitól. Pár percig csak nézte õt, törékeny testét, finom vonásait, keskeny csípõjét, hófehér bõrét. Reid, ha lehetett még jobban elpirult a férfi pillantásaitól. Eltelt egy kis idõ mire végre, rá mert nézni. A tekintetében még mindig bizonytalanság tükrözõdött, de a kételyeket lassan átvette a vágy.  
Akarta Hotch-ot, maga sem tudta mit akar pontosan, de egyszerûen szüksége volt rá, a testére, a lelkére, az egész lényére.   
\- Reid...én... nem akarok veled semmi rosszat tenni. Csak szólnod kell és abbahagyom - mondta Hotch komoly tekintettel.   
Nem... ne hagyd abba! - nyögte Reid. Egy pillanatra pánikba esett, hogy Hotch fogja magát itt hagyja. Azt nem bírta volna ki.   
Végigsimított a hátán és közelebb húzta magához. Hotch lassan szétnyitotta a fiú lábait, és teljes testsúlyával ránehezedett. A könyökén támaszkodott, miközben, Reid arcát simogatta, õ pedig engedelmesen simult hozzá. Mindketten hangosan nyögte mikor a fiú kicsit megemelte a csípõjét és a férfiasságuk egymásnak ütközött. Hotch már teljesen önkívületi állapotban volt.  
\- Nem bírom - suttogta és egyenesen Reid szemébe nézett. Ez volt az a pont, amikor végleg elvesztette a kontrollt a teste felett. A tenyerébe köpött és elkente Reid lábai között.  
\- Sajnálom - nyögte és ezzel belé hatolt. Az érzés leírhatatlan volt. Forró és szûk. Más, mint egy nõvel. Reid egész testében összerándult, mikor megérezte magában a férfit. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Úgy érezte megsemmisül. Tudta, hogy el kéne lazulnia, talán attól jobb lenne, de Hotch kicsit sem volt óvatos. Mozdulatai gyorsak voltak, szorosan húzta magához a fiút, szinte karmolta a bõrét, harapta az ajkait.   
\- Aaron... Aaron... Nagyon fáj! Kérlek, hagyd abba! - nyöszörögte, de akkora Hotch már elveszett egy teljesen más világban. Nem figyel Reidre. Nem hallott mást csak saját szívének erõs dobbanásait, és azt, ahogy combjai Reid combjaihoz ütõdnek.   
Nem kellett öt perc sem hogy elélvezzen. A kéjes mámor gyorsan söpört végig a testén és pillanatok alatt elmúlt. Mikor a fiúra nézett a mennyországból hirtelen a pokolba került.   
Reid ott feküdt alatta. Egész testében remegett. Tincsei izzadt homlokára tapadtak, az ajka vérzett, arcára száradtak a könnyek, szemeit szorosan zárta össze. Nem szólt, meg se mozdult, szinte levegõt is alig vett. Hotch távolabb hajolt tõle, és ekkor vette észre a vérfoltokat a lepedõn.   
\- Úr Isten! - suttogta elcsukló hangon majd betakargatta Reidet és szorosan magához ölelte.   
\- Annyira sajnálom.   
Reid ekkor kinyitotta a szemét és egyenesen Hotchra nézett, arca meggyötört volt, pillantásaiból fájdalom tükrözõdött.   
\- Aaron... a kórházban... én... tudtam, hogy téged csókollak... Már... nagyon régóta szeretlek - csak ennyit mondott majd ismét lehunyta a szemeit. Hotch szíve hatalmasat dobbant, ahogy a fiút hallgatta. Szereti õt, pedig fájdalmat okozott neki. Összeborzongott attól, ha belegondolt, hogy mit tett vele, és most már utat engedett a könnyeinek.  
\- Én is szeretlek - suttogta, és még közelebb húzta magához a fiút.   
Reid hozzá simult és kicsit megnyugodott a közelségétõl, közben az ablakon át nézte a villámok táncát, és az üvegen végigszánkázó vízcseppeket. Tudta, hogy a mai nap mindent meg fog változtatni. Végre bevallotta Hotchnak hogy szereti, de nem helyes, amit tesznek, talán nem tud majd együtt élni a következményekkel, és a csalódással ami, elkerülhetetlenül be fog következni. Arra gondolt, talán mégis jobb lenne, ha azt az utat választaná, mint Gideon, miközben fejében még mindig a Time to say goodbye dallama zengett.

 

~VÉGE~

* * *

 


End file.
